


All The Best Cowboys Have Chinese Eyes

by sidewinder



Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy thinks, drinks, and then takes a chance. Set around and about the celebration at the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Best Cowboys Have Chinese Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

The celebrations had been going on for hours, and showed little sign of slowing down before morning. Roy O'Bannon was working on a light alcohol buzz and a still heady adrenaline rush, thanks to his recent escape from certain death. It wasn't every day a person discovered he was invincible, and on this particular day Roy felt like a new man, ready to take on the world.

He wanted to tell Chon about it, to go over all the details of what had happened in that showdown at the mission and how it had affected him. And he wanted to hear all about exactly how Chon had taken down Lo Fong and saved the princess, too, but they hadn't had much time alone to talk since then. Too many other people had been after them about what had been going down--and thankfully Princess Pei Pei had spoken up on both of their behalves, showing them both up to be heroes, not criminals. Suddenly instead of being wanted by the law, there was talk about making them both officers of it.

Roy O'Bannon, sheriff of Carson City? The outlaw had to chuckle at that, but then again things could be crazy like that out here in the West. You could be a wanted man one day and a hero the next, as long as you played your cards right and had a little luck.

Roy wandered through the crowds, taking in the sites and sounds of the railroad workers' celebration, accepting the offered thanks, food, and drinks that seemed to come his way with every new person he met. He could definitely get used to this hero business, he decided, especially when a smiling old woman handed him a full bottle of high quality tequila; where she had gotten it, he had no idea, but it was as good as a gift from the gods to his mind.

Even so, after a while he found himself growing preoccupied with thoughts of where his new friends had disappeared to. He was fairly certain that if he could find Falling Leaves again, he could talk her into more than just a kiss to shut him up this time around. But Chon's Indian wife had slipped away right under his nose, lost among the other revelers dancing, drinking, and generally having a good time.

And Chon...Roy thought he'd seen the former Imperial Guard and the princess walking off somewhere together, hand in hand, earlier in the evening. Roy figured he knew what those two were up to--and that thought, oddly enough, left Roy feeling a little...

He wasn't sure, at first. Funny inside...sad and angry and all twisted up, like something just wasn't _right_ about them being together to his mind. Like he was _jealous_ , maybe, as weird as that seemed to him, but it was the only emotion that appeared to fit. Not jealous because Chon had scored with another beautiful girl--Roy thought Pei Pei was pretty, sure, but he hadn't been planning on making any moves on her.

No, Roy realized he was jealous that Pei Pei was taking up all of Chon's attention all of a sudden.

Taking it...away from him.

Roy paused, and contemplated the implications of that thought. "Shit," he cursed to himself as understanding dawned, "now just when during all of this did I get the _hots_ for my partner?" He wasn't horrified by the idea or anything, just curious. Had he been too busy and too preoccupied with the adventure and the gold to notice just how much he was beginning to like his partner? _Really_ like him?

Roy thought back on the last few days, the moments and images that stuck out most clearly in his mind. There was Chon in the saloon, taking on all comers and fighting like Roy had never seen anyone fight before. And there was Chon working to free them from the jailcell, his bare arms, muscles straining and glistening with sweat as he struggled to bend the bars to allow them to escape. He could vividly recall the site of Chon undressing for the bath, revealing a body perfectly toned and shaped from years of training.

He wished he could forget the way he'd hurt Chon by dismissing their friendship to that girl at Goldies', but that moment too was burned into Roy's memory, a hurt he'd do whatever he could to make up for somehow, some day.

Oh yeah. With each and every remembrance, Roy grew more certain of what he was feeling, realized that an attraction had been there on his side almost from the start--at least since they stopped fighting and started trying to help each other. Maybe it was that Chon was so different from anyone he'd ever met before; maybe it was that Chon was the first person he'd met in a long time that seemed to like Roy for the screw-up he was, not what Roy could possibly do for him.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter, especially when at this point Roy figured he didn't have much chance to do anything about it. What chance did he hold in winning Chon's attention when his competition was a beautiful princess?

Roy walked and wandered through the crowds, musing over his predicament and working his way through the tequila. He didn't feel quite so invincible now, though the alcohol was helping to take the edge off of his jealousy and disappointment. After a time he found he'd wandered all the way to the edge of the camp, up the hillside near the road back to town. It was a clear night, with an almost full moon to guide his steps and a sky full of stars above his head. He stood and watched them for a time, until he heard the sound of footsteps nearby. He turned around and his eyes widened to see who else had apparently wandered out this way.

"Chon? Is that you, buddy?" he called.

The long-haired man looked his way, and seemed similarly surprised to find he was not alone. "Roy?"

"Yeah." Roy walked over to his friend and asked, "So what're you doing out here? Why aren't you back where the party's at?"

"I...wanted some time to think, and it's too noisy back there," Chon waved back toward the campsite. "Too many people. I wanted some time alone."

"Oh," Roy answered, enthusiasm dampened a bit at the "alone" part of Chon's response. "Well, I know how that goes. I, uh, I can go wander somewhere else if you're still doing the thinking alone thing, that's cool with me..."

"No, that's okay."

"You sure?" Roy asked, already turning to leave but encouraged, slightly, that Chon didn't want him to go.

"Yes. Please stay."

"Sure, okay," Roy answered nonchalantly, taking a seat on the ground where he could look back down at the camp. Every now and then a rocket would brighten up the dark sky, bursting into glittering sparkles of light and greeted by cheers and shouts from the crowd. Chon sat down next to him--close, closer than two men would normally choose to sit, and Roy's newly uncovered desire flared a little stronger.

He acted quickly to either quench it or see if there was any chance that _he_ had a chance. "So, Chon, tell me, what's up with you and the princess? I saw you two go off together earlier and I figured you'd be kinda busy with her for the rest of the evening, if you know what I mean."

"What?" Chon asked, puzzled at first, then slowly putting together what Roy meant. "Oh...oh, no. Do not even suggest such a thing! Princess Pei Pei, she is an honorable woman. I wouldn't...not like that."

"So are you gonna marry her so that you _can_ , like that?" Roy pressed, nudging Chon's shoulder.

Chon shook his head. "I'm already married once, not by choice. I'm not ready to get married again."

"That's smart, you know? No point in tying yourself down to one woman...or even two women as the case may be. A man ought to enjoy his freedom. So what were you out here thinking about?"

Chon shrugged. "Lots of things. The life I left behind...the one I have now, here. Everything that has happened." He paused and glanced toward his companion. "You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Do you really want to be partners?"

"Of course I do! We spit on it and everything. And I don't go back on things, not when I make a sacred vow like that."

Chon seemed satisfied with that answer and just smiled in response, giving Roy one of those amazing smiles of his, and it just did something inside of him. Roy couldn't bear to look at it for too long, not if he didn't want to just spill it all out about how he felt. He took refuge in another draw on his bottle, the fire of the tequila burning down his throat offering a welcome distraction. He offered the bottle to Chon when he was done, but his companion just shook his head. "No, still recovering from last time," he explained.

"You sure? Uno mas?"

"No mas," Chon answered. "Definitely no mas."

"All right, suit yourself."

A loud burst of fireworks interrupted the conversation. Roy was curious to know what else Chon had been thinking about, but the former Imperial Guard didn't seem too inclined to talk about it so Roy didn't push. He was happy just to sit and share Chon's company, happy to know his new friend wanted to stick with him--and that his fears about the princess seemed unwarranted. That was good; that gave Roy a chance, and some time.

Maybe if he had a little bit more to drink, he'd work up the guts to take that chance real soon.

They fell into a companionable silence, watching the fireworks and listening to the pounding drums and music of the celebration. Roy wasn't sure how much time passed, except that he was about two- thirds of the way through the bottle when he noticed Chon's hand resting on his arm--just a light touch, but it made him remember how Chon had reached out to touch him during the bath at Goldies'. He'd feared it as an invitation that time, but this time that was exactly what he hoped it was.

Roy turned his head to take a good look at his friend, studying him for several minutes in the moonlight. Chon noticed after a few minutes that he was under scrutiny and turned his head to meet Roy's gaze. "Something wrong?" Chon asked, frowning.

Roy shook his head. "Nothing. You are one beautiful man, you know that, Chon? Inside and outside, you're just...beautiful." The words spilled out without thought, Roy's tongue loosened more so than usual by the alcohol.

Chon's frown deepened for a moment, then he laughed a little and declared, "You're drunk, Roy."

"Just drunk enough to say what's on my mind." Roy paused, suddenly struggling with his words under Chon's confused stare. "Damn, I don't know how to say this right. I know how to sweet-talk a lady, but it's different with a guy, you know?"

"What's different? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about...I'm talking about this," Roy said, and before he could lose his nerve he leaned in and kissed Chon--lightly, briefly, but on the lips. He pulled back quickly to see Chon's reaction, but his friend's expression was infuriatingly blank, revealing no surprise, delight, or even any feared disgust. Roy drew a deep breath, then said as evenly as he could, "I'd like to do that again, but for real this time, and only if it wouldn't piss you off. If it would I won't ever do that again, I swear, 'cause I don't want to lose you as my partner."

Chon smiled. "You wouldn't piss me off, Roy."

"Oh," Roy answered, and then Chon's answer really sunk in... "Oh!"

The second exclamation didn't completely escape his lips before Chon silenced him with a kiss, still gentle but longer than their first. It was long enough to make Roy squirm, his mind slowly beginning to process that what was happening was real, not imagined. This was Chon's breath against his face, Chon's hands on his body. This was Chon's hair, under his fingers, tickling his neck as they pressed closer together. This was the two of them, kissing and touching each other for the first time and yet it felt so good, so right, like this was simply meant to happen, just the way things had always been meant to be.

One kiss led to another, then another, each more insistent than the last. Chon surprised Roy with the intensity of his kisses and obvious desire. It was like an entirely different man lurked beneath Chon's placid exterior--one that was all pent-up fire and passion. Roy liked this person a lot.

"Damn...you taste good..." Roy gasped, finally pulling back for a moment to catch his breath. Chon smelled and tasted of leather and sweat, of dirt and the sweet clean air of the trail, and other exotic things Roy had never known before.

"You taste like tequila," Chon answered with a smile that had a much more mischievous edge than Roy had seen before. "Uno mas?"

"Uno mas..." Roy agreed, leaning in for another kiss. "Uno mas," he repeated, "and uno mas...and uno mas here...and there..." each time punctuating his words with a kiss, moving from lips to cheek to Chon's neck, all over and then back to those lips when he needed to taste them once more. They were sweeter and more intoxicating than any alcohol, and the fire in his blood left him dizzy, his groin aching and his head spinning.

Roy's hands slipped out of Chon's hair to his shirt and vest, blindly fumbling to find the buttons and clasps. He struggled impatiently with them until Chon urged his hands away and began undressing himself. Roy sat back and watched, his eyes fixed on Chon and the desire now so evident in his dark eyes, those still smiling lips wet and swollen from their kisses. Chon slipped off the vest and shirt, revealing his well sculpted chest and arms. Barely able to divert his attention away from the sight before him, Roy numbly worked to unbutton his own shirt, now watching Chon watching him.

"I feel like a scrawny little prairie dog compared to you," Roy quipped after yanking his undershirt off over his head. He was lean and hard from life on the run, life as an outlaw, but felt entirely underdeveloped compared to his friend.

But Chon shook his head and reached out, touching Roy's shoulder. The touch was enough to give Roy shivers as those warm, callused fingertips caressed his skin. "You are who you are, Roy. And you are beautiful, to me."

"Now who's the one who's been drinking too much?" Roy laughed, giddy as he reached for Chon's chest, the warm and sweaty skin inviting his touch. God, he felt good.

"Drunk only from your kisses, maybe," Chon answered, then he slid his arms around Roy's waist and pulled them both down to the ground.

This is Heaven, sweet Heaven, Roy decided at that moment. Complete bliss was nothing more than being here out under the open sky, half-naked, rolling around in the dirt with Chon and sharing tequila- infused kisses. If someone were to come this way and find them, he didn't care. He doubted he would notice, he was too lost in the moment, in his desire, in the thrill of knowing Chon wanted him just as much as he wanted Chon.

Roy quickly found out that his friend's hands weren't limited in their skill to the martial arts; they teased and caressed his body without mercy. "You learn this at Imperial Guard school, too?" Roy somehow managed to ask between gasped breaths. Chon answered with something unintelligible, a string of mumbled words that didn't sound English. Roy would have asked for a translation but Chon's hands were now at his waist, unbuckling his pants, and desire for any further conversation fled the outlaw's mind. The first touch of Chon's hand against his cock and Roy nearly screamed, nearly came right then and there, he was so wired up. Instead he fought for control and pushed Chon's hands away long enough to struggle with his partner's belt and pants.

Soon they were side by side, hands working each other's erections toward a necessary completion. Roy was back at the edge in no time and knew it was pointless to try to hold out any longer. "Harder...harder..." he was gasping in encouragement, "oh FUCK don't stop don't... don't...oh yes! Yes! Yes!" Spasms rocked his body as the climax washed over him, rushed through his blood and out into the hot, tight confines of Chon's hand. He tightened his grip on his partner's erection and stroked it more furiously, eyes locked on Chon's as he watched him getting closer and closer to climax. It didn't take long before Chon cried out and Roy felt the warmth spilling out onto his hand. He just kept stroking, kept holding him as he shifted closer and kissed Chon one more time, not letting go of him until his body stopped trembling from the aftershocks of their passion.

Finally, when it was over, Roy pulled back and took a deep, shuddering breath. He felt completely drained, entirely spent, and incredibly blissed out. "Wow..." was all he could manage to say.

"Wow..." Chon repeated in agreement.

Roy rolled onto his back, wanting to stretch out and savor the moment. "Ow!" he yelped, sitting up abruptly instead.

"Wha...?"

"I think I rolled onto a nail." Roy rubbed his shoulder where it had collided with something sharp and painful. He found the large railroad spike half- buried in the dirt and tossed it away in disgust.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable," Chon suggested in a groggy voice.

"Mmm. Somewhere with a nice bed..." Roy mused, "and a nice bathtub," he added, rubbing a sticky hand over his chest and noting they were both pretty messed up, covered in dirt and sweat and scraped up from the rough ground. He shimmied his pants back up his thighs and started searching the ground for the rest of his clothes. Chon did the same, and soon they were both about as presentable as they were going to get after what they'd just been up to.

Roy stood up on slightly wobbly legs and glanced back down at the camp; things seemed slightly quieter than before, but the celebrations were still going on, if not quite as loudly as before. Maybe other lovers had found each other, wandered off to quiet corners for private celebrations.

Chon came up beside him, took Roy's hand in his own. Roy grasped it tightly but said, "You know you can't be doing that when we're in town; people'll really start looking at us funny."

"So...our secret."

"Yeah. Our secret." They met each other's eyes and both smiled. Roy felt better than invincible now, like it didn't matter what happened, not one bit. He had the one thing that was important, and the rest...well, it would all take care of itself.

"Come on, partner," Chon urged, the mischief back in his grin, "let's get our horses, saddle up and ride."

Roy laughed. "I'm gonna make a real cowboy out of you yet, just you wait and see."


End file.
